


Fever

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is very sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by ymmat09.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

The tossing and turning woke her up and Dana knew instantly that Jess was caught up in a nightmare, but when her lover’s eyes opened and revealed feral black, Dana feared it was really her nightmare. The fever that wracked her lover’s body had not abated, and had, she feared, continued to rise. The virus they’d both been exposed to had mutated in Jess’s body and the antivirals didn’t seem to be working.

“Jess! Jess, wake up, honey!”

Jess’s eyes slowly tracked toward her and blinked a few times. Though they shifted back to grey they remained unfocused. Suddenly she began to seize.

“I need some help in here!”

A nurse came rushing in.

“Give her five of valium, IV push!”

The nurse injected the medication into Jess’s IV. When the medication took effect the nurse took her vitals and notated them on her chart before leaving.

Dana brushed back sweat-damp hair from her lover’s forehead as she fought to keep the welling tears in her eyes from spilling over. She gently caressed her cheek, praying she’d open her eyes again. “Come on, baby, fight this.”

~~~

The next time Dana woke up in the chair next to Jess’s hospital bed the nurse was again taking her vitals. She sat up and tried to work the crick out of her neck, squeezing the spasming muscles with her hand.

“Dr. Scully? I think her fever has broken.”

“What?” Dana jumped up and placed her hand on Jess’s forehead, finding it much cooler to the touch. She closed her eyes and hung her head as she let out an audible sigh of relief.

“H-hey.”

She opened her eyes to see half-lidded, grey eyes looking up at her. Dana took Jess’s hand in her own, giving it a squeeze and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Tired.”

Dana gave her a small smile. “Then sleep, honey, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Grey eyes drifted shut, but opened a crack after a couple of moments. “Dana?”

“Yes?”

“Wear the scrubs home… they’re sexy…”

“Now I know you’re going to be okay.”

Jess fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

FIN


End file.
